A rabbit, gabumon, and the baby Lapras
by Abby254
Summary: The Sonic Heroes and their kids are having a vacation at the Emerald Coast Resort. While staying there, Violet and her baby Gabumon, Gabu found an injured female baby Lapras washed up on the beach. What will Violet and Gabu do with a whinny baby pokemon?
1. The Trip to Emerald Coast

One Spring day, the Sonic Heroes and their children were in the castle where King Ben and his family live. They all gather around the living room where Ben and his wife, Queen Aleena were sitting in their thrones talking to one another. Aleena put her hands up to silence the room which everyone became quiet so Ben could speak. "Now, me and Aleena have been talking about this for awhile." Ben said.

"Since we've been busy dealing with Eggman and his goons, none of us took the chance to spend time with our families. So, we both decided that we should have a 2 week vacation at the Emerald Coast Resort! Ben rented the hotel for all of us to stay at!" Aleena said with excitement.

Everyone cheered except for Violet who doesn't like to go. "Alright! Can we go swimming once we get there, daddy?" Sammy asked. She looks similar to her older sister, Sonia except in rabbit form. "Of course, my princess! We'll all enjoy the beach once we get there!" Ben responded.

"Yeah, dudes! We're going to have a great time and jamming time as well!" Manny said with his fist in the air. Manny is similar to Manic but, in rabbit form. "Alright! It's settle then! We'll pack up tonight and leave first thing in the morning so, we can enjoy the beautiful beach!" Ben said.

Everyone nodded in agreement then headed to their homes. The next morning, Ben and his family got up, got dressed, ate breakfast and then left in Ben's long convertible car (looks like a long limo without a roof over it.). An hour later, Ben stopped by the Prower's house to pick them up.

Koda noticed that Tails was wearing a pair of black sunglasses over his eyes. "Dude! Why are you wearing those ridiculous glasses for?" He asked. "Cause, I'm going to be the coolest dad on the beach!" Tails responded with his Arnold Schwarzenegger voice.

Cream and Koda rolled their eyes with amusement and Violet rolled her's in annoyance. The Prower's hopped the car and buckled in. Ben left their house and headed towards Emerald Coast. "Hey Ben! How long will it take to get to Emerald Coast anyway?" Manic asked.

"About 3 hours, if traffic isn't bad." Ben responded. All of the kids groan in annoyance. "Now, now children. We'll be there before any of us know it." Vanilla said with her gentle voice. "But mommy, what are we going to do for 3 hours straight?" Cherry (Cream's little sister) asked.

Everyone was thinking on what to do during the trip. "How about we play 'I Spy' to pass the time?" Cream suggested. "Nah. That's too boring." Sam said. He looks like Sonic in rabbit form. "How about we jam to some music?" Argyle (One of Vector and Vanilla's son) suggested.

"Now there's an idea." Lara-Su said. Koda touched his medallion and a guitar (the exact same one Sonic's got but blue and yellow) appeared. He strummed it and try to figure out what song to play and sing. Then one song clicked to him and then he started to strum his guitar. His older siblings (Sonic, Manic, and Sonia) recognized it and started to bob their heads. Koda began singing.

Koda: There's something missing

Somethings not quite right

And I can feel it calling to me every night

Sammy: A little voice inside tells me someone is out there

And I must never give up

Searching everywhere

All 4 siblings: Someday

Koda: We are going to be together

(Someday)

Life will be so much better

(Someday)

We will build a bond no one can break

(Someday)

No more dark clouds above

(Someday)

United in the light of love

(Someday)

The story can only end one way

We will be together someday

(Guitar solor)

All 4 siblings: Someday

Koda: We will be together

(Someday)

Life will be so much better

(Someday)

We will build a bond no one can break, yeah

(Someday)

No more dark clouds above

(Someday)

United in the light of love

(Someday)

The story can only end one way

We'll be together someday

Someday

Koda:We'll be together

All Koda, Sam, Sammy and Manny: Someday

Everyone clapped and cheered for the quadruplets as they ended their song. "I haven't sang that song for 23 years! Man the 4 of you can really sing and play!" Sonic compliment them. "Thanks, big bro!" Sam said and gave him a thumbs up. "Looks like ya'll got done just in time too! Cause, we're here!" Ben said.

He was right too. They saw the resort and their hotel. Everyone cheered as Ben found a really good parking spot and parked his car. Everyone got out, grabbed their stuff and headed towards the hotel. Koda notice the hotel how nice the place was. 'This is going to be a great vacation!' He thought to himself

Enjoy!


	2. Violet and Gabu to the Rescue!

After getting settled in their rooms, the heroes got dressed in their swimsuits and walked to the beach. Skye was a bit nervous cause Violet teases him every time he takes off his shirt. Gao (Skye's baby Gaomon friend) walked up beside him and placed his hand (Paw) on his shoulder. "You okay, Sir?" Gao asked. He uses the term "sir" for Skye to show his loyalty to his chosen friend (will be explained later).

Skye looked at his loyal friend and smiled a little. Even though he's in a diaper, Gao can be a great friend to have around. Violet and Cherry were in their one-piece bathing suits. They both got into the water with their mothers, Cream and Vanilla. Vick the baby Veemon and Gabu the baby Gabumon stayed on the beach sand and built a sandcastle together.

Violet was floating in her inner tube with Cream and Cherry pushing either side, splashing. Vanilla was laying on her inflatable lounge chair, relaxing. What she didn't know was that her husband, Vector, was right next to her ready to tip her over. He saw Cream, Cherry, and Violet starring at him with confused faces. He even notice Skye and Gao's looks too.

He placed his finger on his lips and told them to be quiet. The 4 mobians and 3 baby Digimon nodded their heads. Vector placed both his hands under the lounge chair slowly and since he's really strong, he flipped the whole thing over fast before Vanilla could react and she yelped as she was tipped over.

All the Sonic Heroes saw this and started laughing real hard. Vanilla came up and spit water out of her mouth and looked at Vector with a glare look. But, then, started laughing herself and thought it was a good move too. Ben and Aleena got done making lunch and setting up the table.

"Okay, everyone! Lunch is ready!" Aleena yelled and all the heroes came running and settled down at the table. After awhile, Ben noticed that the sun was setting and dark clouds were forming. Aleena saw him and walked over to him and stood next to him, looking at him with a concern look.

"Sweetie, are you okay?" Aleena asked. Ben looked at his wife with a serious look. "We all need to head inside before the storm begins!" Ben responded. Aleena notice the clouds too and nodded in agreement. "Everyone! Get your stuff and run inside! There's a storm forming! We must act! Quickly! Before it hits!"

Everyone agreed and packed up everything and ran inside the hotel. A few hours later, everyone was in their night clothes and the children were in Koda, Sam, Sammy, and Manny's room talking about what they should do tomorrow. "I say we should go for a walk tomorrow, Koda!" Sammy suggested. Agu the baby Agumon (Koda's baby digimon) looked at him.

"No! I think we should play something for everyone!" Manny suggested. "Hmm. Let me think about it and I'll let ya'll know in the morning after I talk to our folks, okay?" Koda asked. Everyone nodded in agreement. Then, the door opened up and the children gasped as they saw their parents at the door.

"Koda, you all should be in bed in ya'lls own rooms." Ben said. Everyone but, Koda, Sam, Sammy and Manny left the room. After a few hours, the storm was still going. Violet was asleep in her room holding Gabu (her baby gabumon) against her body. She shifted a little but, still couldn't sleep.

Violet sat up in her bed and looked around her room and sighed. She layed back down and fell asleep again. 20 minutes later, she heard her door opened a little but, ignored it. Then, she felt something wet and slimy on her ear. Then, she felt it on her cheek which made her sit up straight.

She looked and saw her little brother and his baby digimon right next to her bed. "What's wrong, Skye?" She asked. "I dwon't wike the stwrom, Violet!" Skye responded as he rubbed his eye as tears formed in them. Violet looked at Gao and was shaking from the storm too.

Gabu woke up and saw Skye and Gao next to the bed too. He looked at Violet for an answer. She looked at her brother and his baby digimon friend and sighed. "Alright! You 2 can stay here for the night, I guess." Violet said. Skye and Gao smiled and jumped in the bed with Violet and Gabu.

Skye curled up against Violet and he finally fell asleep. Gao did too and so did Gabu. Violet kept looking at her little brother with an annoyed face but, she smiled at the little fox cub. She held him close to her and she finally went to sleep. What she doesn't know, that there was something waiting for her.

The next morning, Cream woke up and got out of bed slowly without waking her husband up. She walked out of the room and walked to Skye's room. She noticed that his door was wide opened and she looked inside the room. She notice that both him and Gao weren't in the room and she began to panic.

But, she knew where they may have went and walked to Violet's room. She noticed the door was open and decided to peek inside the room. She sighed with relief when she saw where the 2 boys went and smiled. A few hours later, everyone was up, they ate breakfast and they were in their swim suits/trunks and walked to the beach again.

Violet, Gabu, Skye, Gao, Cherry, Vick and May were walking on the beach while Koda and the others were setting up their instruments on the beach stage for later on. Gabu looked at May with a nervous look and then looked at Violet. "Did she have to come with us, Violet?" Gabu whispered to Violet.

"Yeah. She was bored, so, Uncle Sonic said she could come with us!" Violet responded in a whispered voice. Then, Violet's ears twitch to a sound. She looked ahead and ran towards the direction of the sound. Gabu ran after as well as the others. Violet kept running towards the sound and the closer she getting, the louder the sound gets.

She reached the destination and her eyes widen at what she saw. Gabu and the others caught up to her and their eyes widen as well. They saw what that noise was and ran to it. They saw 3 teenage mobian cats hurting a female baby Lapras. Violet was about to charge at them till Cherry and May grabbed her arms and holding her back.

"C'mon, move it already!" Said one cat said. "Aww, forget it, Louie! This Pokemon's not going to listen to us!" The other cat said. "Well, then let's make her move!" The third cat said holding a big stick and hitting the Lapras with it. The poor thing yelled in pain from the hit.

That was it! Violet got out of Cherry and May's grasps and ran towards the boys and the baby Lapras with Gabu and the other 5 friends behind her. "Hey! What do ya'll think ya'll are doing?!" Violet yelled. The 3 cats looked surprised when they saw Violet and her friends.

"It's none of ya'lls business on what we're doing to this Pokemon!" Louie responded. "Well, hurting that poor Lapras is our business! You 3 just can't hurt her, because she won't listen to ya'll!" Cherry exclaimed. Before they knew it, the cats got in front of the children.

"You kids are getting way to nosy about this! Eric, Rex! Let's show these brats a lesson!" Louie said. "Yeah!" Eric exclaimed. "This is going to be fun!" Rex said. All 3 boys threw their Pokeballs which they revealed to be Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan, and Beedrill. The baby Lapras looked at the 7 children with a worried look on her face.

Gabu, Vick, and Gao ran in front of the kids and prepare themselves for a battle. "V - headbutt!" Vick said and charged at Hitmonchan. "Dodge it!" Louie ordered. Hitmonchan obeyed and dodge the attack. "Blue-Blaster!" Gabu said and launched a blue swirl of flames at Beedrill but, it dodge it as well.

Gao kept dodging Hitmonlee's Hi-Jump kick. But, he was too tired to attack. All 3 baby digimon were completely exhausted to keep battling. All 3 of the Pokemon were about to finish them when suddenly; "Pepper Breath!" A voice yelled. A burst of a fireball landed between the Pokemon and Digimon.

The children saw where that move came from. They saw Koda and Agu with the rest of the Sonic Heroes behind them. "Hey! Why don't you 3 pick on someone ya'lls own sizes?!" Koda asked. He grabbed a Pokeball and threw it in the air. Out came his first Pokemon. A male Pikachu named, Sparky.

"Sparky! Use Thunderbolt on all 3 of those Pokemon!" Koda ordered. Sparky did what he was told and released a good amount of electricity out of his body and it not only the 3 Pokemon, buy, their trainers as well. They all ran away from thm and all whining.

Everyone cheered for their victory. The heroes ran to the 7 children with relieved faces. "We saw blue flames in the air and figured it was Gabu's Blue Blaster. So, we had to come and what the commotion was all about. We're just glad to see you all okay!" Cream said.

They all smiled. But, then, the baby Lapras was groaning in pain from earlier which got Violet's attention. She ran over to Lapras and try to see what she can do. Her mother followed her and felt the Lapras's skin and gasped. "It's not good! She running a fever! We must take her to the Pokemon Center at once!" Cream demanded.

Everyone nodded in agreement. Violet and Gabu looked at the baby Lapras with sad eyes. Violet hugged the Lapras and was petting her softly. "P-Please! Please, be okay." Violet whispered as she let a few tears fall from her eyes.


	3. Lacy the baby Lapras

A few minutes later, the Sonic Heroes made to the Pokémon Center just in time with the baby Lapras. The Heroes were waiting outside the room when, Nurse Joy came in the room. The heroes were anxious to hear the news about the Lapras. Nurse Joy look at them with a smile on her face. "Lapras is doing just fine. She had a bad cut which got, infected. Ya'll brought her here just in time before the injury got any worse!" Nurse Joy explained.

Violet and Gabu let out a sigh of relief. They both looked out the window and the Lapras, sleeping in the pool, Nurse Joy had. Cream noticed her daughter, starring at the Pokémon. "I'm surprised that Lapras didn't put up much of a fight." Nurse Joy said.

"Huh? What do you mean, Nurse Joy?" Sonic asked. "Usually, Lapras don't get along with people or Mobians" Nurse Joy responded. Violet gasped and looked at the Lapras. "I bet it was of those boys who hurt that poor little thing." Amy said. "Yeah, too bad since she's still just a infant" Ben said. "Huh?! She's a baby Lapras?" Cherry asked. "Mm-hm." Vanilla responded.

Violet looked at the Lapras with pity eyes. She saw the heroes talking still and took this chance to sneak out of the building. She tiptoed out of the Pokemon Center and walked over to the baby Lapras. The Lapras noticed Violet and swim up to her with a little scared face.

"Hey there, Lapras." Violet said with a smile on her face. She slowly raised her hand and placed it gently on the Lapras' nose, but, she jerked it back, having second thoughts about the Lapras. But, Lapras rubbed her face against Violet's cheek. Violet just smiled.

Cream looked outside the window and saw her daughter with the baby Lapras and smiled at this friendship. Later that night, after the heroes brought Lapras to the Emerald Coast beach, Violet was sleeping soundly in her bed. Then, her ears perked to a crying sound, like a baby crying. Violet woke up and got out of bed and walked to her window and saw what was making that crying sound.

It was the baby Lapras. She was crying. Violet put on her green slippers and slowly and quietly, walked out of her room and walked downstairs with the fully awaken Gabu following her. The 2 friends were unaware of a 2 figures watching them. Violet and Gabu were outside walking towards the Lapras. The baby Lapras stopped crying and saw the 2 friends walking to her.

She swam up to them and Violet notice that the Lapras had tears in her eyes. "What's wrong, Lapras? Why are you crying?" Violet asked. All Lapras did was rub her face against Violet's cheek sadly. Violet petted the Lapras' nose slowly with a concern look. "You know... You need a name." Violet said. "What are you going to name her, Violet?" Gabu asked.

"I was thinking... Lacy. Lacy the Lapras. What do you both think?" Violet asked both Gabu and Lapras. "I think it's a great name!" Gabu exclaimed. All Lapras did was splashing happily. "Heh, heh. I think she likes it too, Gabu!" Violet laughed as Lacy splash with excitement for her new nickname. Violet and Gabu yawned and decided to head back into the hotel. But, Lacy didn't like it.

She started to tear up and started to cry again. Violet and Gabu stopped and looked at Lacy with concern eyes and ran to her. "What's wrong, Lacy? You don't want us to leave you, huh?" Violet asked. Lacy looked at Violet with teary sad eyes and nodded slowly.

"Mm... Would you feel better if me and Gabu sleep out here with you, Lacy?" Violet asked. Lacy looked at her with tears in her and nodded. Violet walked over to Lacy and sat on the ground with Gabu. Lacy lay her head down and Violet leaned up against her neck and fell asleep and Gabu leaned against Violet's side and fell asleep too. The 2 figures came and placed a blanket over Violet and Gabu.

Gabu woke up and noticed the figures and smiled at them. The 2 figures smiled at the baby Gabumon and placed a finger to their mouths to tell Gabu to be quiet. Gabu saw this and nodded his head. The figures left the 3 friends and Gabu went back to sleep and layed his head on Violet's chest.

Violet opened one eye and saw Gabu asleep. She smiled and hugged Gabu. Lacy curled around the 2 friends and smiled in her sleep, knowing she won't be alone anymore and that she is safe with her 2 new friends.

Enjoy!


End file.
